We have reported a heritable anomaly of hyperzincemia in 5 out of 7 members in one family and 2 out of 3 second generation children tested. The plasma zinc apparently was essentially all bound to plasma proteins. We propose that this anomaly is ideal for studying alterations in zinc binding to specific plasma proteins. Specific objectives include a comparison of the zinc carrier proteins of the hyperzincemic individuals with normal controls in the following manner: 1. Determine the zinc binding capacity and co-ordinating tendencies of the albumin fraction which has been shown to have a greater affinity for zinc. 2. Fractionate, purify and quantitate the amount of zinc bound to zinc binding proteins; albumin, alpha-2 macroglobulin, and transferrin. 3. Compare the amino acid composition of the plasma zinc binding proteins. 4. Compare the plasma protein profile of the hyperzincemic individuals with normals to determine if there is a unique plasma protein hitherto uncharacterized. 5. Determine the zinc binding sites of albumin, alpha-2 macroglobulin and transferrin. 6. Determine the stability constants for zinc with albumin, alpha-2 macroglobulin and transferrin.